The transfer of a substance from one container to another is a common need in kitchens, laboratories, workshops, and many other settings. Fluids, in particular, may be difficult to transfer between containers without splashes, splatters, and/or spills that require cleaning up. Splashing, splattering, and/or spillage may be not only wasteful and messy but also contaminative, dangerous, and even life-threatening. For example, sensitive ingredients or harmful substances can result in cross-contamination and/or other hazards (e.g., fire, explosion, chemical exposure, allergic reaction, poisoning, etc.); hot substances (including hot tap water) can cause scalds and burn injuries or melt nearby materials; and substances on the floor can cause someone to slip and fall.